Plain, Savanna, and Foothill Zone (Aurora)
The Plain, Savanna, and Foothill Zone, commonly called Aurora, is a fictional location that appears in the Moemon Setting, specifically in the Roleplay Moemon-GF. It is a region loosely modeled after the terrain of the Kanto Region and the Hajime Nation of Ransei. Conditions Climate The climate of the Aurora region is temperate to warm, though it can become quite chilly during the night time. It tends to be dry, but is not truly arid, and has frequent, violent thunderstorms which hammer the terrain. The area is prone to windstorms as well. Soil The soil of Aurora tends to be loose and readily workable, though not the most fertile. There is a strong layer of sod underneath the looser soil in most places. In others, particularly in the hillier regions, the soil becomes rockier, and in some places marshy, water from rainfall becoming trapped in the loose soil but unable to readily absorb into the lower strata due to the high stone content. Water While most of the region is relatively dry, devoted to savannah, grasslands, and plains, there are occasional waterholes and streams, including one river that snakes through much of the drier regions, giving rise to a swath of fertile soil and the vegetation that surrounds it. In the foothills regions of the area, water is more plentiful, forming numerous small ponds and streams, as well as several marshes. Flora The savannah and grasslands regions are home to numerous species of tall grasses and flowering plants, with the occasional tree and brush. It is not unheard of for the grass in these areas to reach heights greater than that of a normal human, making it difficult to travel through. Shorter grass is common in other places, making it more readily traversible. In the foothills, sparse woodlands have been transplanted, and rice, alongside many plants which flourish in the wet of the marshlands. There are many fruits, nuts, and berries which can be collected in this area, if one avoids the dryer sections, as well as numerous roots, tubers, and herbs. Fauna Many animals have been transplanted here, including wild pigs, antelope, various breeds of rodents and birds, fish into the streams and river, horses, zebra, and wildebeest. Deer were introduced into the foothills, as were a wide range of birds and rodents. Cats can also be found in the area. There are a multitude of vermin in this area, many of which are poisonous. Others are edible. Moemon Breeds A wide range of Moemon can be found in this region. While Normal is most common, others, including Flying, Water, Grass, and Electric can be found readily here. The large range of game makes this area popular with large predatory Moemon. Hazards The tall grass is a severe hazard, as many predatory Moemon hunt in it, using it as a staging ground for attacks on herd animals, and as a place to conceal their young. Further, it is also difficult to see dips and holes in the terrain, making it very easy to twist an ankle. The heat and lack of a ready supply of water can make traversing this area very difficult. Herd animal stampedes occur on occasion, usually in response to attacks by larger Moemon. The storms which move through this area can be deadly if one is caught out in a field. Frequent lightning strikes are common. Wildfires are a risk in the drier areas. Some Moemon use the watering holes and river as staging areas for attack on prey. Outposts There are severaly small facilities designed to act as storage and tool sheds for groundskeepers and response crews scattered through the area. There is a major outpost near the center of the area, adjacent to the river. General goods may be bought there, and there is an inn capable of supporting the stay of many pilgrims, as well as medical facilities. A second, smaller outpost sits at the far end towards the Greenleaf Zone, and serves as a resupply depot between the two areas. Shrines Category:Moemon Category:Moemon-GF Category:Location Category:Zone